Kelton
Kelton, officially the City of Kelton (/k EH l t uh n/). is a fictional city in the county of Simcoe, Ontario. It is the primary setting of the television series idea Veritas. History The history of Kelton began when original town was founded in 1536 by a wealthy Scottish entrepreneur, David Weir. Neighbouring towns such as Anstruther, Colbourne and Port Dunne are now located within the Greater Kelton Area, with a total population of around 951,549. It is the largest municipality by population on the Isle. East of the city's Lockhart and Fullarton neighbourhoods lies, Turing Provincial Park, which is named after British mathematician and computer scientist Alan Turing. The park was renamed in 1991, by the city in honor of his wartime efforts in breaking Enigma. The city has a wide variety of architecture, many original buildings from the Victorian era have survived the years. The river Staite runs through the north of the city. Old Kelton The area of Old Kelton covers the north-west region of the city. It is home to the city's financial district, government quarter, housing city hall, 51 Division of the Kelton police service, the main hospital, the Kelton Royal Infirmary, the Art Gallery of Kelton and the city's field office of the CBI. Kelton Neighbourhoods & Locations Old Kelton Financial District Fashion District Government District City Hall David Weir Plaza Merchant City (Retail District) The Listening The Listening ''is a bar located in Kelton and the work place of Kate Williams . It is the bar of choice for the agents of Kelton Division of the CBI . It is located on King street west in the Merchant City, Old Kelton. Harbourfront Kelton Division (Canadian Bureau of Investigation) The '''Kelton Division' of the Canadian Bureau of Investigation is located at 8 King Street, Kelton, Ontario, Canada. The new building was completed in 2005 and the old building which has stood since the late 1800s remains attached to the new complex but it now mainly used for administrative operations. Townhead Coroner's Office Kelton Royal Infirmary Old City Cemerery Art Gallery of Kelton Hunter Park Dorston Publishing Kelton Green Jackson Square West City Park 51 Division (Kelton Police Service) Harwood West Alexandra Park West Kelton Harwood Village North Rothery Hunter Cove Chinatown Lockington West Hutton East Rothery East Hutton Buchanan Little Italy Bryant East Alexandra Park Bryant Park Village Cranston Higginson Anderson South Alexandra Park Holyrood New Leith Anderson Village Ralston South Kelton Dunsworth Pennant Hills Bedlay Village Routledge South Turing Wilton Lumley Routledge Village Georgetown Templeton New Bletchley Park Kane Park Masterson Thornton Lockhart Innes Cove Lynnwood North Turing North Turing High School Georgian Bay View Andrew Monroe and Kate Williams Home Fullarton West Turing Echo park Lake Euphemia Weir Island Casa Acude (Castle) In 1892, the Weir family commissioned a large stately home to be built as their residence on what is now known as Weir Island (but originally Temtchine Island). The building is known as Casa Acude, meaning 'Weir House' in Gaelic. It was constructed over a four year period from 1892-1896 and had an estimated cost of around £3.1 million, which includes outbuildings and the landscaping of the estate. The house is situated near lake Elizabeth on the west island, with the mainland in sight. The house is now a museum as the Weir family no longer occupy the property due to running costs being high. It is now owned by the city of Kelton as public land. Temtchine Bay Lake Christina Characters Born In The City *Helena Monroe (Old Kelton) *Matthew Monroe (Routledge) *Nathan Haward (Bryant) *Lavinia Haward (Bryant) *Pamela Carpenter (Lockhart) *Celeste Steel (Fullarton)